1, Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bingo games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo game apparatus wherein the same utilizes variously colored spheres in association with various player positions to be received from a drum to effect a sequential array of numbered spheres within a game board.
2, Description of the Prior Art
Bingo game apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Bingo games are established for purposes of amusement and entertainment, as well as providing concentration in association of a randomly selected token representative of a bingo game positioning marker. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,420 to Corday wherein a bingo game is provided for blind individuals, wherein tactile materials are provided for numbers of a bingo card, with the surface of the numbers having a hooked nap for association of the numbers by such individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,063 to Cooper, et al. sets forth an electronic bingo game apparatus utilizing a transmitter and at least one receiver to associate signals from the transmitter to the receiver associating various bingo numbers selected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,240 to Stewart, et al. sets forth a bowling game wherein various bowling spheres are withdrawn from an interior portion of a housing for association with a score card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,638 to Julien sets forth a game switch wherein a matrix of conductive flexible strips are utilized, wherein a ball is depressed at an intersection of such strips to effect contact for registration of a predetermined number in association with a bingo game apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bingo game apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.